


Насквозь

by miriam_lee



Category: Cloud Atlas - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriam_lee/pseuds/miriam_lee
Summary: По заявке: AU. Руфус находит Роберта у памятника Скотта или успевает вытащить у него из рук пистолет перед выстрелом. "И что же будет дальше?"





	

Сигарета уже обжигает пальцы, но Роберт упрямо делает затяжку за затяжкой. Вдыхая в себя наполовину – дым, наполовину – холодный воздух Эдинбурга на высоте пары десятков метров. И то, и другое распаляет легкие изнутри. Но, впрочем, в груди и без того все горит.   
Жаркое чувство, испытываемое от завершенности работы, в которую вкладываешь душу - несравнимо ни с чем абсолютно. Это не самодовольство и не облегчение от сброшенной обузы обязательства. Это ощущение равно такой же завершенности и самого себя.  
Взглянув на уже крошечный окурок в руках, он сбрасывает его вниз, за ограду обзорной площадки памятника. И вздыхает. Последняя сигарета, казалось, сгорела быстрее обычного, как назло.  
Роберт ударяет по карманам своего пиджака, в поисках небольшой жестяной коробки, служившей ему портсигаром, и надеясь, что там еще что-то да осталось. Она оказывается в левом кармане, в правом – «люгер» - с собой, на случай обыска в его номере (после отправленной письмом рукописи секстета, «люгер» стал для него самым ценным имуществом). Открыв пустую коробочку, он сперва падает духом, а после - не сдерживает слабой улыбки.  
Глупо было про неё забыть.  
Приподняв металлическую пластину, накрывающую дно, и положив её в верхний левый карман пиджака, он достает чуть придавленную тонкую сигарету. Ту, что отдал ему когда-то Сиксмит, которому пачка этих ароматных дорогих сигарет досталась в подарок от какого-то американского ученого.  
Роберт подносит ее к лицу, принюхиваясь и пытаясь вспомнить аромат. Кажется, Руфус говорил, что это кофе. Но для него сигарета пахнет ничем другим, как самим Сиксмитом.  
Он глубоко вдыхает, закрывая глаза и в воображении детально возрождая образ своего друга. Усмехается от мысли о том, что, несмотря на прошедшие полгода с лишним, он по-прежнему с легкостью может представить перед собой Руфуса – таким, каким он знал его всегда. Широкие плечи, причесанные волосы, вечно улыбающиеся глаза и-…  
\- Роберт..?  
Голос до того взволнованный, что интонацию – то ли вкрадчивый вопрос, то ли уверенный отклик - не разобрать. Но Фробишеру одно лишь его звучание врезается в сердце безумной болью. Он открывает глаза – и клянет всё на свете. И в первую очередь – себя, упомянувшего в письмах о своем новом любимом месте.  
\- Нет, друг мой, нет, - тихо, сокрушенно бормочет он, в то время как Сиксмит спешно обойдя только что разделявшую их арку памятника, обхватывает его обеими руками, заключая в объятия. Роберт, закрыв глаза, кладет обе ладони другу на спину, прижимаясь к нему в ответ, роняя сигарету, но вдыхая, наконец, живой запах, который даже уже и не надеялся...  
Грудь снова пронзает боль, и на миг ослепившая его радость встречи угасает.  
Он пытается отстраниться и не может без чувства вины и сожаления смотреть в удивленные и ничего не понимающие глаза.  
\- Сиксмит, право, не стоило, - повторяет Роберт, не зная, как объяснить, и с чего начать. Он собирался оставить Руфусу письмо, в котором бы попытался себя перед ним оправдать, но теперь…  
\- Почему, в чем дело? – сконфуженно спрашивает Сиксмит, не отстраняясь далеко и медленно ведя руками вдоль чужого пиджака.  
Фробишер на секунду закрывает глаза, в попытке найти нужные слова, но, не найдя их, просто со вздохом берет в свои руки ладони Руфуса и уверенно соскальзывает ими прямо себе на карманы.   
Чувствуя под тканью пиджака с правой стороны тяжелый металлический предмет, и прекрасно зная и ситуацию, и натуру своего друга, Сиксмит в один миг делает верную догадку. В его глазах отражается страх, и он тут же пытается просунуть руку в карман, чтобы достать оттуда чертов пистолет. Но Роберт, легко предвидевший такую его реакцию, делает шаг назад.  
\- Нет, нет, - с болью во взгляде и голосе качает головой Руфус, ступая вперед и заставляя друга снова пятиться до тех пор, пока его спина не уперлась в одну из колонн памятника. – Черт возьми, Роберт, зачем?  
\- Я ведь обо всем тебе писал. Уж ты-то как никто должен понимать, что я зашел в тупик, - улыбается Фробишер, и Сиксмит только сейчас замечает, насколько обессиленными и изможденными выглядят и он, и его улыбка. – В тупик, из которого один выход. И отнюдь не самый легкий и трусливый. И я все обдумал, будь уверен, - добавляет он так, будто бы это - достаточный аргумент. – Я хотел написать тебе письмо сегодня, перед тем как-…  
\- Сегодня, - с еще большим ужасом в глазах отстраненно проговаривает Руфус. – Если бы я не нашел тебя сегодня…  
\- …то избавился бы от мучения совести, которая будет теперь, увы, съедать тебя изнутри, – заканчивает за него Роберт. – Что теперь? Ничего ведь не изменится, кроме того, что ты будешь отныне корить себя в том, что не смог меня разубедить. А так и будет, поверь.  
Лицо Сиксмита искажает дикая мука: он прекрасно знает своего друга, и видит, что сейчас – один из тех моментов, когда он бессилен что либо сделать. Как если бы ему предстояло отговорить Роберта от поездки к Эйрсу – проклятой, приведшей ко всему этому затее – больше половины года назад.   
Его переполняет отчаяние, и он, делая несколько шагов вперед, начинает говорить путано, взахлеб.  
\- Это не тупик, Роберт. Не бывает тупиков. Уехать из Эдинбурга, уехать из Британии, если на то пошло. С твоим талантом… Ты еще столько сможешь сделать, черт побери. Утрешь нос отцу, профессору Макерассу и Эйрсу, всем…  
Фробишер слушает с полузакрытыми глазами, выражая не высокомерное снисхождение, понимая, что друг не может не попытаться. Но в голове у него уже всё решено, и ни одно обнадеживающее слово, ни одна светлая перспектива, предлагаемая Сиксмитом, его не влечет. А кроме того – не кажется правдоподобной.   
Когда слова Руфуса недоговоренным предложением повисают в воздухе, он выдыхает.  
\- Даже если я где-нибудь и найду деньги, чтобы отправиться в Европу или Америку – я не смогу оказаться ни в одном из музыкальных кругов. Эйрс – слишком громкая и влиятельная персона с серьезными связями. Если он до сих пор гоняет ищеек за мной по Эдинбургу – то уж точно гласно заявит о создателе «Облачного Атласа» на весь мир, если только я где-то объявлюсь. И будущего не будет ни у меня, ни у моего секстета. А если умрет только Роберт Фробишер – секстет сможет жить, - он опять слабо усмехается. – Люди ведь любят трагические и загадочные истории, сам знаешь.  
\- Но ведь всего одна работа… Одна – взамен многих, под вымышленным именем,с чистого листа-…  
\- Мой лист уже никогда не будет чистым, - мягко и уверенно заверяет его Роберт. – Даже если я приложу к этому усилия. А бороться я, по правде говоря, утомился. К тому же… Я никогда не смогу написать ничего, что стоило бы хотя бы такта «Облачного Атласа». В нём – я весь, без остатка.  
Оба, стоя на расстоянии метра друг от друга, держат паузу чуть больше минуты. Руфус – нервничая, кусая нижнюю губу и пытаясь в мыслях найти ту самую ниточку доводов, с помощью которой он смог бы переубедить друга. А сам Фробишер – спокойно, но с жалостью в глазах глядя на него.   
Встретившись с этим взглядом, Сиксмит негромко проговаривает:  
\- Я... понимаю, что дороже и важнее музыки для тебя ничего нет. Что ты жить не сможешь без неё, и, если не станешь тем, кем всегда хотел быть – всё равно умрешь, в душе, даже если я буду тебя удерживать от смерти физической. Потому что ты знаешь, что ничего не может заменить тебе того, что дорого тебе так же, как творчество. А для меня… Я… - он запинается. Ему всегда было тяжело говорить о чем-то подобном. Когда он снова начинает говорить – его голос опускается до шепота и полнится тягостной мольбой. - Я уверен, что никогда и ни с кем на протяжении всей своей жизни не смогу быть так же близок, как с тобой. Никого, такого же непохожего на меня, не смогу так же понимать, как без каких-то слов понимаю тебя. Я-…  
Фробишер прерывает его, вытянув вперед руку и легко коснувшись чужих губ кончиками тонких пальцев. Руфус глотает слова и прерывисто выдыхает, обдав ладонь друга теплом.  
\- Знаю, Сиксмит, - негромко говорит Роберт, продолжая невесомо касаться чужого лица пальцами – те уже и забыли, как прикасались к чему-то настолько теплому и мягкому, в отличие от жестоких клавиш фортепиано и чернильного пера. – Мы оба всё знаем. И в том, что, если бы не ты, я ушел бы без той боли и сожаления, которые раздирают меня сейчас, можешь не сомневаться.   
Руфус аккуратно делает еще шаг вперед и, заставляя Роберта опустить руку вниз, медленно приникает к его губам – сперва осторожно, но уже через несколько секунд отчаянно и жадно целуя его. Роберт кладет обе ладони на габардиновое пальто и сжимает чужие предплечья, позволяя себе отдаться чувствам хотя бы на это недолгое время.  
У поцелуя привкус табака, боли и - всё той же завершенности.   
Сиксмит запускает пальцы одной руки в смоляные пряди волос, а другой крадется вдоль пиджака, к правому карману. Но его запястье обхватывает ладонь Роберта, который неохотно отстраняется от чужих губ и уверенно качает головой.  
\- Роберт, пожалуйста, - шепчет Руфус, обхватив голову друга и перебирая локоны его волос уже обеими руками. – Не делай этого.  
Он чувствует, как у него самого сбивается дыхание, как подступает к горлу ком, который с секунды на секунду не позволит ему сказать ни слова, как кожу щек сковывают солёные дорожки от уже несдерживаемых слез.  
\- Я не могу, мой друг, поверь, - так же тихо отвечает Фробишер. – Но не воспринимай это как безвременный уход. Смерть – это ведь всего лишь что-то настолько нам непонятное и неизвестное, что мы просто напросто боимся перейти за её черту. Но я думал об этом. И верю, что конца не существует, верю, что вернусь в этот мир сразу же, как только уйду, и верю, что наши пути должны будут снова пересечься.  
\- Тогда пусть пересекутся сразу, - сорванным шепотом, просит Руфус.  
\- Сиксмит, не-…  
\- Сразу, - с еще большей уверенностью повторяет он, кладя одну руку на карман пиджака, в котором лежит «люгер». - Если ты веришь, что это – очередной путь куда-то, то я не хочу опять отпускать тебя одного, – он заставляет себя слабо улыбнуться. – С меня и так более, чем хватило полгода твоего Эдинбурга.  
Роберт смотрит в улыбающееся, искаженное болью лицо и с таким же трудом улыбается в ответ.  
Они молчат несколько минут, просто глядя друг другу в лицо. Один, будто пытаясь проверить решимость другого, а тот – пытаясь её доказать.  
Затем Роберт вздыхает и тянется рукой в карман за пистолетом. Он кладет его в правую ладонь Сиксмита, сжимает его в ней и заводит его руку себе за спину.  
\- Говорят, что «люгером» с полусотни метров можно прострелить сосновое дерево. Пройти насквозь двух человеческих тел для его пули – проще простого, - он внимательно смотрит в глаза Руфуса, которые удивляют его своей решимостью.   
Сиксмит прижимается своей левой стороной груди к сердцу друга и пытается унять дрожь в ладони, держащей пистолет. Пусть он и знает, что пуля предназначена для обоих, и не сомневается, что с такого расстояния она действительно пройдет через них двоих – стрелять всё же придется ему, и в первую очередь – в Роберта.  
\- Сиксмит, всё же-…  
Не дав ему договорить попытку убедить его отказаться от своего решения, Руфус снова накрывает своими губами чужие.  
Прижавшись плотнее к груди друга, он приставляет дуло к его спине и закрывает глаза.

В момент, когда он отпускает курок и откидывает пистолет, он думает о том, что это – идеальная смерть.

Он чувствует, как Роберт обмякает, но сам пока не ощущает боли и ждет, что та наверняка придет через секунду-другую, после болевого шока.  
Но ничего нет.  
И мир вокруг всё тот же, за исключением тела Роберта на его руках и крови на его правой ладони, поддерживающей расслабленную спину.   
Руфус вместе с другом опускается вниз, на колени и, чуть отстранив его, в страхе смотрит себе на грудь.   
Ничего нет.  
Громко взвыв от отчаяния, он нависает над телом Фробишера, неразборчиво шепча проклятья и захлебываясь хлынувшими слезами.   
Ощупав сверху пиджак, он чувствует что-то твердое в нагрудном кармане. Достает из кармана изогнутую металлическую пластину от портсигара, о которую ударилась пуля, и стонет в голос.  
Затем панически ищет глазами «люгер», а, найдя, без каких-то сомнений, без дрожи в руках прижимает его себе к груди и нажимает на курок.  
Но ничего. Пустая коробка.  
Он жмет на курок бесконечное количество раз, а затем со злостью откидывает его в сторону и снова взвывает от раздирающей изнутри пустоты.  
И снова кидается к телу Роберта, снова запускает дрожащие ладони в его волосы, снова неразборчиво и безостановочно что-то бормочет сквозь слезы…


End file.
